NaruNabi
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: So, here's my take on Naruto x Hanabi. If you guys like it, good. If not, then I'm sorry. We can't please everyone. Rated M for mature, themes will be implied, not written in detail. Slow updates.


**I'm gonna do a trial on this one. Naruto x Hanabi. I'll do my best to keep it only between them. I'm a little tired of writing harems, although I still love them.**

 **Possible fourth wall breaking. Possible. Key word is "possible".**

 **Rated M for mature.**

 **Also, I'm not making this smut. I'm gonna keep this clean for as long as I can. Sexual themes will be implied.**

 **Also, I actually plan on making this short.**

 **So, now that you've read the A/N, which is seriously IMPORTANT, mind you, let's get on with the story.**

 **(PROLOGUE)**

Naruto Uzumaki is a teen who is an enigma to many students in his school. He works alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as part of the Disciplinary Committee of Konoha High. The three combined formed the most feared Disciplinary Committee group of all, and Naruto was their leader. Each of them were at the top of their class, and they were ruthless when it came to business, but quite fun to be around with if you got to know them.

Now, let us go to Naruto, our focus in this story.

The teen is wearing the standard Konoha High uniform. His white button down shirt has its long sleeves "folded", or "rolled" up, in other terms, to half his arm. His navy blue slacks are held by a black leather belt with a rectangular metal buckle. His shoes are oddly tactical boots, they reach his calf but the slacks cover the length making it look almost normal.

Naruto walks down the hall with no real destination in mind. He passes by a classroom full of noisy peers before shrugging it off as one of the guys probably getting caught bringing in a few soft core magazines, or it could be a girl for all he cared. Hey, if guys can do it, so can girls. And then there's that talk about gender equality. Oh, yeah sure, he believed in it in general, but when you start getting specific? Biologically speaking, men were built for strength, minus the few who have those handicaps with them since birth. Hell, he knew Tsunade worked for her strength, and he worked on speed.

In fact, Naruto's combat philosophy was this. _"I don't care much about strength, I care for speed. The harder you hit, the faster the battle ends. However, that works in both ways if you're not balanced. Speed on the other hand, well… To me, the more damage I can dish out in a short time but fast paced is better. Besides, I'd dodge attacks thanks to speed."_

Those were his exact words to Tsunade when he challenged her for a spar.

And he won.

However, the past aside, Naruto walks by a classroom that caught his interest. Or rather, a classroom's occupant.

The blonde enters, walking over to that person. "Yo, Neji! Long time!"

Neji perks up before turning to see Naruto of all people. When he gave it a second thought, only Naruto would ever be THIS casual. "Yeah, guess it has been." He replies, not really sure what to say next.

"Don't give me that. It has been a long time. I didn't know you returned from your training." Naruto says with his signature bright smile. "Come on, we should catch up a little."

Neji shakes his head. "No, not now." He smirked with a "heh" when Naruto's look turned to that of disappointment. "Don't worry. I was thinking of inviting a few people over tonight. Sleepover if you want, or just a late night at my place. So far, I only managed to get Tenten, Lee, and surprisingly Shikamaru to go."

Naruto's eyes lit up at those words. "If you're offering, then I'm in!"

"I am."

"Hoh-All right!" Naruto exclaims in excitement before he stops as the class bell rings. "Well, that's my cue. See ya."

 **(After classes have ended)**

Naruto smirks as he ducks a kick meant for his head. He follows it with quickly using his hands to push himself up to do a backflip. The flip allowed him to gain a certain distance from his opponent as the opponent also had to flip away in order to dodge a kick to the chin.

"You've gotten better." Naruto comments before blocking a punch meant for his face. "But you still need some work." He follows those words with a sweep kick making his opponent fall to the wooden floor with a thud and groan. The blonde doesn't let the person get back up. He places two fingers on the person's abdomen.

"G-gomen… I'll do my best to improve."

Naruto shakes his head at that. "It's alright, Sakura." He says before getting off her. "You're improving significantly. Don't strain yourself. I trust you've been training with Ino as well?"

"Sort of" Sakura says getting off the floor. "She's quite busy so I can't train with her, if I can then it's barely."

Naruto shrugs it off. "Well, it doesn't really matter, as long as you get to train and reach your goal that is. It's all up to you." He then smiles before popping his back. "Now, I'm sure you were also invited to the Hyuuga compound so let's go!"

"Yeah… let's."

 **(That night)**

The group in the Hyuuga compound was having a blast. There were drinks being served, games being played, and stories or gossip being tossed around.

"Yo, Naruto! Why aren't you drinking?"

Naruto laughs before shaking his head. "You know I don't like to drink unless it's mass wine, and even then, I only prefer to drink when it's formal so that I don't get drunk. Besides, alcohol ain't good for the body."

Neji shrugs before having another drink. "Well, you should go talk Hiashi-sama. He told me that he wanted to speak with you a little."

"Hai, hai." Naruto says before getting up and going to the study of the Clan Head. _"The way they're drinking, they'll most likely spend the night… again."_ He thinks with a mental sigh.

Once reaching his destination, Naruto speaks. "Hiashi-sama, Neji told me you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Please, enter."

Naruto does as told and goes over to the man before giving a small bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He jokes with a smirk. He has a good reputation with the Hyuuga since he helped save five of their branch members.

"Well, I was wondering if you still do those odd jobs of yours."

Naruto blinks. "What?"

"I know what you do. You kill if need to, you steal if you need to, but I know that even with those things, you prefer to do the normal odd jobs."

Naruto's brow twitches at this. "I have a feeling you want me to babysit someone."

"Technically speaking, yes."

Naruto's brow twitches more before the blonde takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine, but you know I don't come free and cheap."

Hiashi laughs. "I do." He then looks at the Uzumaki in the eye with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna put you through hell by making you babysit a baby. I'm—"

"Gonna put me through hell by making me babysit a teen?"

"Well, that would depend on how you'd look at it."

Naruto bangs his head on the desk making Hiashi sweat drop. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well, I'm assuming you've talked with Neji and Hinata, yes?" Hiashi didn't give him time to reply as he continued. "Well, I'm sure you've heard them talk about Hanabi, my second daughter, at least once."

"Yes, I have. I'm taking it, she's going to be the one I'm gonna babysit?"

"Officially, yes."

Naruto raises a brow in curiosity. "Okay, and unofficially?"

"Be her friend."

…

…

"Really?"

"Really."

…

…

"Man what the hell is this shit?"

"Well, my reasons are simple. Hanabi's a good girl, I assure you. However, I must say, she can be quite a handful if she's upset."

"Alright, I'll take it." Naruto shrugs after seeing Hiashi look at him with a questioning gaze. "When do I start, and when do I have to do this?"

"Mostly on weekends. She's in the same school as you, but I'll have you two meet during this weekend."

Naruto nods. If she really was there, than he wouldn't need to worry. Then, he suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute!" He turns to Hiashi with a face stricken with horror. "You want me to be her bodyguard!" He says as he points an accusing finger at the Hyuuga clan head.

"Wow… took you long enough."

"DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIT TO HELL!"

 **(The next day)**

Naruto sighs as he leaves class. He goes over to the school's dojo. On his way there, he meets a certain raven haired teen. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke pauses before sighing. "How did your last mission go?"

"It was simple."

"Care to explain?"

 **(Naruto's prior mission)**

 _His target, a girl around her early thirties, was running. She was with a man, a few years younger than her if you also count the months._

 _When they believed they lost him, they stopped to rest. "Mistress, are you—"_

 _Naruto appears with the boy's heart in his hand. "This isn't another world where I'll actually let you have some sweet talk." He then turns to the girl. "Die."_

 **(Present)**

"Well, I must say… that was quick."

"I wanted it done as fast as possible." Naruto shrugs before he and Sasuke enter the dojo. "You came to train?"

"Hopefully to spar with you."

"Then let's dance!"

Both smirk as they appear across from each other. They stand with blades ready.

Naruto blocks a strike meant for his head. He counters another attack meant for his stomach with a disarming of Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirks before shooting an amazing ball of fire from a kick.

Naruto cuts it with a similar mastery of wind. He throws his sword at his opponent who dodges.

Sasuke practically dances as flames come out of every move he makes. His smirk turns into a smile when he sees Naruto block his attacks with wind.

Both smirk as they flip back to avoid a rock spike. They meet at the center to block each other's fists before Naruto ducks to avoid a water whip while Sasuke pushes himself off the ground making the whip pass between them. Both get back to back to block a strike.

Sasuke blocks a strike from Neji, while Naruto blocks a strike from Kiba.

The rest of a fight, although left to the reader's imagination, was filled with music thanks to someone playing **"X Gon' Give it to Ya"** and each move matched the beat while using weapons and elemental bending.

After the song ended, we can find the four smiling as they sand in a square. In one last effort to knock at least someone out, they charge.

No one fell.

"Well, talk about a good workout." Naruto says as he wipes some sweat from his brows.

"You can say that again. So, anything new?"

"Yeah…" Naruto pauses making them look at him. "I have bodyguard duty."

 **(TBC?)**

 **We'll see where this goes, if you guys like it or not.**


End file.
